A diagnostic resource program has been proven necessary to help maintain the quality of research animals through diagnosis and control of disease within the animal facility. It is also beneficial to help recognize and define abnormal physiologic conditions and comparative diseases that may be of interest to biomedical research. This continuing resource is of service to the faculty of the College of Medicine by providing assistance with interpretation of data and preservation of research projects through the control of disease.